Stars All Over
by Starcrossd
Summary: Vicky is replaced by another babysitter for the weekend. What's the difference? She's nice! And soon, Timmy finds himself developing a school-boy crush on the new babysitter. What does he do? He wishes to keep her with him forever. --Not Complete--
1. Alexia

'Stars All Over'  
  
a fanfiction by  
  
Kaci  
  
based on the show  
  
'Fairly-Odd Parents'  
  
(c) Butch Hartman  
  
------  
  
"One, two, cha cha cha!"   
  
"It's kind of difficult to cha-cha with fins, Cosmo."  
  
"Aww, don't be such a stick in the mud!"  
  
Timmy sat on the edge of his bed, watching the fishbowl containing his two Fairy Godparents, Cosmo and Wanda. They, of course, were disguised as goldfish.  
  
Cosmo was swishing his orange tail about, trying to get Wanda to dance with him. Wanda, on the other hand, was watching Timmy with concern.  
  
"What's the matter, sport? You've been acting gloomy all afternoon," she said. There was a 'poof!' sound as she appeared, hovering next to him in her pink-haired fairy form.   
  
Cosmo followed soon after, still dancing and muttering the steps to himself. "Cha cha cha...!"  
  
Their Godchild looked up at them moodily, sighing as she lay back on his bed. "Mom and dad are going out of town for the weekend. They said it was a 'Parents Only, No Kids Allowed' convention. That means they're leaving me here alone... That means..."  
  
"Vicky," said Wanda, finishing his sentence.  
  
"Exactly," Timmy muttered.  
  
Wanda frowned, hugging Timmy's shoulder. "Chin up, kiddo, you're gonna be alright."  
  
"Alright? Another weekend of humiliation and slavery does not say 'alright'!" Timmy snapped, crossing his arms and glaring at the floor.  
  
Meanwhile, Cosmo was twisting his hips and waving his arms in the air, grinning as he danced to inaudible music.  
  
Suddenly there came a knock at the door.  
  
"I'm respecting your privacy by knocking, but excercising my rights as a parent by coming in anyway!" came the gameshow-host-like voice of Timmy's dad.  
  
Timmy glanced to Cosmo and Wanda, waiting for them to poof! back into the fishbowl as Timmy's dad opened the door.  
  
Mr. Turner grinned almost insanely at his son as he entered the room. "Guess what, Timmy!"  
  
"You're not leaving me here alone with Vicky so that she can torture me mercilessly until you return, still unaware of the horror bestowed upon my young mind as soon as you and mom leave the house?" asked Timmy hopefully.  
  
"NOPE!" Mr. Turner gave a bit of a laugh. "Well, not completely. Your mom and I ARE leaving for the weekend, but unfortunately, so is Vicky."  
  
Timmy's eyes widened. "Please don't send me to the Learnitorium!" he cried, waving his arms frantically.  
  
"Well, normally I'd completely ignore your pleads, but the Learnitorium is closed for repairs," said Mr. Turner. "But it's okay! Because while I was out getting the mail, I came upon this flyer!"  
  
The man produced a bright pink flyer which read, 'Babysitter For Hire--Cheap!' along with contact information and a little doodle of a happy child.  
  
"Cheap is synonymous with good!" announced Mr. Turner, shoving the flyer into his pocket and beaming at his son.   
  
Meanwhile, Timmy's mind was producing several horrific renditions of this cheap babysitter. Basically what he saw was a clone of Vicky, but wearing a red shirt instead of a green one, and with different ways of humiliating/torturing him. The boy shuddered.  
  
"She said she'd be over as soon as she could!" said Mr. Turner happily. He grabbed Timmy's arm and dashed down the stairs, yanking his son along behind him.  
  
As if on cue, the door bell rang. Mr. Turner came to a stop in front of the door, letting go of Timmy's arm as he opened the door.  
  
The door swung open with a horror film-esque creak, outside lightning struck, and the silhouette of a monster flickered in sight. With a squeak, Timmy dashed to hide behind his father.  
  
The lightning stopped and a young girl stepped inside the house, shaking off an umbrella and setting it aside. "That storm was really random," she stated, looking up at Timmy's dad.  
  
"Hi!" he said, offering his hand.  
  
The girl grinned, taking his hand and shaking it. "Hi there! You must be Mr. Turner," she said. She withdrew her hand and gave a grin, peeking around behind Mr. Turner at Timmy. "And you must be Timmy."  
  
Timmy looked up at her, almost confused. She was a total anti-Vicky.  
  
Her hair was jet black--wait, no... It was blue! Her hair was dyed dark, dark blue, and tied up in pigtails. She had teal eyes that looked almost through him as she smiled. She wore a black top with blue sleeves and a blue star emblem on the front, baggy black pants, and black shoes.   
  
The girl placed her hands on her knees, kneeling down to speak to him. "You gonna say hi to me or not?" she asked with a giggle.  
  
"H-hi," Timmy stammered.   
  
"At last, a little vocalization," the girl laughed. She patted his shoulder. "My name's Alexia."  
  
Timmy gave a small, almost nervous grin.   
  
Mrs. Turner entered the room carrying several items of luggages on her person. "Time to go!" she announced. She leaned down to kiss Timmy's forehead. She said, "Bye, sweetie! We'll be back Sunday night."  
  
Alexia stood up straight, waving to the Turners as they exited the house. As soon as the door shut, she looked down at the adolescent at her side.  
  
Timmy cringed and drew away, half-expecting her to drop a bundle of dirty clothes or homework on his head. Instead, she sat down on the floor in front of him.  
  
"Well," she said. Alexia watched him expectantly until he sat down as well. She smiled. "Time to get to know each other."  
  
"Really?" Timmy grinned, happy that he wasn't being bombarded with chores.  
  
"Sure!" The girl laughed, crossing her legs and holding onto her ankles. "I'm sixteen. How old are you?"  
  
"Ten," stated Timmy happily.  
  
About half an hour passed by with the two sitting there in front of the door. Timmy learned that Alexia was a Crimson Chin fan as well, owning almost half as many comics as he did. She listened to rock music, but was also a closet Chip Skylark fan. The two discovered that they had similar tastes in TV shows, Alexia being a huge fan of sci-fi and cartoons.   
  
"My feet are falling asleep," said Alexia, standing up. "Which means it's time to get up and do something. What do you want to do, Timmy?" she asked as she placed her hands on her hips and smiled down at him.  
  
Timmy practically popped off of the floor into a standing position. "Wanna see my room?" he asked eagerly.  
  
"Of course!" Alexia laughed as Timmy grabbed her wrist and dragged her upstairs with a childish sense of excitement.  
  
The ten year-old boy opened his door quickly and led her inside, letting go of her wrist to spread his arms wide as he announced, "Here it is!"  
  
Alexia looked around with admiration. "Very nice!" she said, nodding in acknowledgment to the Crimson Chin and Crash Nebula posters. "Almost like my room, minus the band posters and the incense."  
  
Timmy watched her as she looked his room over, suddenly getting a bit jumpy as she approached the fishbowl.  
  
"Oh, cool!" she exclaimed, kneeling down in front of the table that the fishbowl rested on. Cosmo was still dancing. "You have fish! That's so neat. What're their names?" she asked, looking back at Timmy.  
  
"Uh, Cosma and Wando. I-I mean Cosmo and Wanda," Timmy stammered, wondering if she'd notice that the fish were wearing crowns or that one of them was trying to cha-cha.  
  
"Groovy," said Alexia as she stood up again. "I had a beta fish named Clayton once. He was a spaz. It was like he didn't like being in the water, 'cause he kept jumping out of the bowl. One day he jumped right out and down my air vent. We never could find him."  
  
Timmy hopped up onto his bed. "Weird fish," he said.  
  
Alexia laughed. "Tell me about it!" She crossed her arms, grinning down at him. "So, what now? You got any plans?"  
  
"Uhm..." Timmy placed a finger on his chin in thought. "How about some video games?"  
  
"Sounds good!"  
  
"I've got Crash Nebula's Space Adventure III!"  
  
"Awesome!"  
  
Three hours passed with Alexia and Timmy sitting on the floor of his room, playing video games and teasing each other for any mistakes they made. Cosmo and Wanda watched happily, glad that Timmy was content. Pretty soon the goldfish/fairies had fallen asleep, but Alexia and Timmy were still playing video games.  
  
Another hour after Cosmo and Wanda had drifted off to unconciousness, Alexia noticed Timmy yawning. "You gettin' tired, squirt?"  
  
Timmy looked at her, then to the clock which read 9:30 pm. "Nah," he said, but couldn't surpress another yawn. "I'm... ah... completely awake!"  
  
"Oh, suuure you are," said Alexia as she reached out, poking Timmy in the chest. He snickered. She grabbed his shoulders and gently pinned him to the floor, tickling his sides. The boy cackled and shrieked as he was tickled, kicking his short legs out and writhing on the floor.  
  
Finally, Alexia pulled away and hauled him to his feet. "C'mon, kid, you gotta get some sleep. Tomorrow, we rock the casba."  
  
"Wuzzat mean?" asked Timmy as he pulled off his hat and climbed into bed, not resisting when Alexia pulled his shoes off.  
  
"I'm not really sure. I heard it on TV. Anyhow, you gotta get some sleep if we're gonna have any fun tomorrow," she said as she pulled his blanket up to his chest.   
  
Timmy yawned again, eyes half closed as he sleepily muttered, "Mmmkaaay... good night, Alexia..."  
  
"Good night, Timmy," the girl replied as she headed to the door, glancing back at him as she flipped off the light switch and left.  
  
--------  
  
End Chapter One!  
  
Review! You know you want to! =D 


	2. Stars All Over

'Stars All Over'  
  
a fanfiction by  
  
Kaci  
  
based on the show  
  
'Fairly-Odd Parents'  
  
(c) Butch Hartman  
  
--------  
  
"Eighty-two... eighty-three... eighty-four..."  
  
Alexia stood against a wall, her wrists crossed over her eyes as she counted aloud.  
  
Behind her, Timmy was scurrying back and forth through the house, frantically searching for a hiding place. Finally, he dove underneath the couch.  
  
"Ninety-nine... one-hundred! Here I come, Timmy!" announced Alexia as she turned away from the wall and placed her hands on her hips. She looked around, soon spotting one of Timmy's feet peeking out from under the couch. She grinned.  
  
"Where, oh, where has Timmy gone...?" she mused aloud, walking around the couch in a wide circle. "He sure is good at hiding... it may take me HOURS to find him..."  
  
Alexia stood in front of the couch and reached down, pulling off her shoes and stepping up onto the couch. To Timmy, it looked like she was just standing there, because all he could see was her feet. Alexia leaned over the edge of the couch and slowly inched her hands forward. She grabbed him by the ankles and yanked him out from under the couch, giving a squeal of amusement as she pulled him onto the couch and began tickling him as she had the day before. Timmy laughed and struggled, squirming half-heartedly to get away.  
  
"Nice hiding spot, short-stuff!" said Alexia, pinching his cheeks (yes, on his face). Timmy pulled away and toppled off of the couch, sitting up and grinning at her.   
  
They'd been playing like this all day; games like Surgeon General, Chubby Bunny, and now Hide and Seek. Also, as would any child on a Saturday morning, they'd spent a good two hours or so vegging out with some cartoons.  
  
By now, the clock read noon. Alexia stood up and looked down at Timmy, nudging him playfully with her foot. "Whatcha want for lunch?" she asked.  
  
"I dunno," said Timmy. "What do YOU want?"  
  
Alexia tapped her chin. "Let's go get Chinese."  
  
Timmy looked up. "You're gonna take me out somewhere?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"You can drive?"  
  
"Cha. I'm sixteen, Timmy, I've got a license. I drive a hatchback that's older than George W. Bush, but at least it gets me around. Doesn't your usual babysitter drive?" asked Alexia as she started pulling her shoes back on.  
  
Timmy hopped up onto the couch beside her. "Vicky drives, but she never takes me anywhere."  
  
Alexia stood and pulled her keys out of her pocket. "Well, I'm more fun than that," she stated with a wink. "C'mon, we'll rent some movies on the way back." She headed towards the door, Timmy following suit.  
  
"Wow! Thanks, Alexia!" he said as she lead him to her car; a beat up BMW hatchback. Cosmo and Wanda, who'd been discreetly supervising Timmy all day, appeared in the back seat as a set of floor covers.   
  
Timmy headed for the passenger seat, but Alexia stopped him.  
  
"Ah-ah," she said. "Children under twelve in the back. Sorry, kiddo, but it's the law. Besides, I wouldn't want you getting suffocated by the airbags." She opened the backseat. Timmy only grinned and hopped in, buckling his seatbelt.  
  
"It's okay," he said. "Mom and dad make me ride in the back, too, most of the time."  
  
Alexia grinned as she slid into the driver's seat and buckled her seatbelt. "You're a good kid, y'know that?"  
  
Timmy beamed. His substitute babysitter turned on the radio, some sort of alternative rock music streaming out of the speakers. Timmy looked down at Cosmo and Wanda. He waved. The two appeared at his side as two gnats.  
  
"You seem to be enjoying yourself," said Wanda happily.  
  
"Uh huh! That Alexia girl's a lot nicer than Vicky!" Cosmo concurred.  
  
With a nod, Timmy said, "She's taking me to get Chinese food, and then we're gonna rent movies. She's so nice to me!"  
  
"Yeah, too bad it's only for this weekend," said Cosmo, taking his crown off of his head and twirling it around on his insect feet.  
  
Timmy frowned at Cosmo. "Well... maybe mom and dad'll forget about Vicky and stick with Alexia instead..."  
  
"I don't think so, Timmy," said Wanda. "Alexia charges more than Vicky does by the hour. You know as well as I do that your parents like to save money."  
  
"But Alexia's so much nicer to me!" Timmy protested, but deep down he knew that Wanda was right and that there was no point in arguing. "Ah, forget it..." He sighed a little and slumped down in his seat.  
  
Before long, Alexia parked her car at Chef Chang's and climbed out, Timmy following soon with Cosmo and Wanda in his back pocket as a pen and a notepad.  
  
Half an hour later, Alexia and Timmy made their way back into the car, to-go boxes in tow. Not too long after, they'd rented a few sci-fi flicks and were making their way back to Timmy's house.  
  
Timmy was looking over the various DVD's nestled in the backseat with him, when the car suddenly came to a halt. Several of the movies toppled into the floorboard, hitting Cosmo and Wanda, who were once again floor covers. They gave muffled squeaks.  
  
Alexia jumped out of the car. "Timmy, stay here!" she said, before running off.  
  
Confusedly, Timmy sat up in his seat. "Where are we?" he asked to Cosmo and Wanda, who appeared behind him as gnats once more.   
  
The area outside the car was pretty much a ghetto; run down buildings and trashy streets as far as the boy could see. He looked off in the direction that Alexia had gone. She was kneeling beside a little boy who sat on the steps of one of the buildings. The little boy had a black eye.  
  
As Timmy watched, Alexia pulled the boy to his feet and escorted him to the car. Timmy noted the little boy had teal eyes like Alexia, but his hair was a light shade of brown, much like his own.  
  
Alexia opened the backseat and let the little boy climb into the car beside Timmy. "Timmy, this is my brother, Kayden. I'm gonna drop him off at a friend's house, okay?" she said, looking at her brother worriedly.  
  
Kayden gave Timmy a small smile. "Hi," he said.  
  
Timmy returned the smile nervously, waving slightly. He heard Alexia sigh as she shut the car door and climbed back into the driver's seat. Pretty soon they were mobile again, but no one was talking. Alexia turned the music on.  
  
After a few minutes of silence, the car stopped once more. Alexia let Kayden out of the car and led him up to the door of a small house, a bit run-down and in need of a paint job. Kayden turned to wave good-bye to Timmy. Timmy waved back.  
  
The door opened and Alexia spoke to the woman who'd answered it for a few moments. She gestured to the car where Timmy was, then down at Kayden, finally reaching into her pocket and handing the woman some money. The woman nodded and led Kayden into the house. Alexia returned to the car, looking worried.  
  
She started the car and headed off to Timmy's house.  
  
"Uh..." Timmy hesitantly began. "What happened...?"  
  
He could see in the rearview mirror as Alexia bit her lip in thought. "M-my dad forgot to drop Kayden off at his friend's house," she said quietly.   
  
Timmy decided it best not to pry and instead busied himself by muttering to Cosmo and Wanda under the dull stream of depressing rock music Alexia had switched to listening to.  
  
Pretty soon, they were home.  
  
Even though they'd eaten not more than an hour before, Alexia popped some popcorn and brought some sodas into the living room. Over the course of eight hours, they watched movie after movie.   
  
By the end of the fourth movie, Timmy had laid his head in Alexia's lap and was half asleep. Alexia, on the other hand, was watching the movie with an unfocused and dull expression.   
  
Half an hour later, Timmy was out. Alexia slowly and carefully stood up, replacing her lap with a pillow from the couch. She went over to the door and picked up the backpack she had left there the day before, tugging it over to the living room table. She brought out a small black book and a pen and began writing.  
  
While writing, she reached over and turned the movie off, instead switching the channel to TTV, Tunes Televison. She made sure the TV was turned down as not to wake Timmy, and she continued writing.  
  
When she was done, she stood and cleaned up the living room. Then, Alexia walked out of the front door, closing it behind her quietly.  
  
Timmy awoke as one of the singers on TV started screaming lyrics, despite Alexia having lowered the volume. He blinked blearily at the room around him, for a moment wondering why he wasn't in his room. Then he sat up, stretching his arms, and wondering where Alexia had gone.  
  
The boy slid off of the couch and walked over to turn the TV off. As he passed by the table, he noticed the little black book, lying open. Unable to stop himself, he sat down and started reading what Alexia had just written.  
  
'I can't believe he did it again. Dad hit Kayden again. This is the third time this month. Man... If I weren't so scared of losing Kayden, I'd call social services... But I've only got a year and a half before I'm eighteen and I can take care of Kayden myself. I took Timmy, the kid I'm babysitting this weekend, out to get some lunch. On the way back, I drove by my house, just to see how things were. Kayden was sitting on the front steps with a black eye. I had to take him to Mrs. Saddlebrook's house. I hope the Turners pay me a little extra. I'll need it to make up for paying Mrs. Saddlebrook to take care of Kayden. I need to go unwind.'  
  
And it stopped there. Timmy stood up, thinking over what he'd just read. It must've been her diary.   
  
As he went to look for Alexia, he glanced out the window, taken aback by what he saw. Alexia was lying in the driveway, staring at the sky. He cocked his head to the side.  
  
"What the...?" Timmy murmured. He went to the front door and walked out onto the lawn.  
  
Soon, he was standing over Alexia, looking down at her confusedly.  
  
"What're you doing?" he asked.  
  
Alexia looked up at him with a weak smile. "I've got stars all over," she said quietly.  
  
Something changed. Timmy looked at Alexia blankly, as if she had just told him she'd found a cure for cancer. Inside, he felt his mind go from confused, to curious, then to pleasantly puzzled.  
  
Without a word, Timmy smiled and lay down beside Alexia, looking up at the stars she'd been admiring.  
  
--------  
  
End Chapter Two!  
  
Reviiiiew! 


	3. The Wish

'Stars All Over'  
  
a fanfiction by  
  
Kaci  
  
based on the show  
  
'Fairly-Odd Parents'  
  
(c) Butch Hartman  
  
( Author's Note: This chapter, no... this entire fanfiction is dedicated in loving memory to Hannah Erin Ingram, who was killed, the day that I wrote this, in a tragic car accident. She had the voice and the heart of an angel. Hannah, I'll miss you. )  
  
The next morning marked what was to be Timmy's last day with Alexia. At about eleven am, the two were sitting in the living room, just hanging out. Timmy was doodling idly at the coffee table, and Alexia was reading a book nearby.  
  
Timmy added a line to complete his rendition of "The Crimson Chin meets Crash Nebula"; a ten year-old's fandom dream. True, the picture was badly drawn, and the only way to tell the two super heroes apart was by the space suit and the enormous lower jaw, but at least it was enough to keep his mind busy for a while.  
  
Yet, as he put his colored pencils aside, that bothersome feeling in the back of his conciousness returned full-force. He knew this feeling. It was an emotion once reserved soley for Trixie Tang, but now that he knew a girl who was actually nice to him, his crush on Trixie had begun to wane. Timmy gave a sigh and stood up to find something else to do. Alexia looked up.  
  
"Done with expressing your artistic side, Mr. Hedgehog?" she asked with a sly grin.  
  
"Hedgehog?" Timmy looked at her confusedly.  
  
"Your hair," said Alexia. "It's spikier than Bowzer's shell."  
  
Timmy placed a hand on his head, attempted to tame his wild locks. Alexia laughed.  
  
She said, "Leave it. It suits you."  
  
With a nod and a grin, Timmy put his hands down and glanced over at his doodle. He looked up as Alexia leaned over and picked it up off of the table, looking it over.  
  
She nodded to herself and said, "Nice. Better than anything I can draw."  
  
"Thanks," Timmy said, almost blushing.  
  
"Mind if I keep this?"  
  
"Ah... uh, y-yeah, go ahead." TImmy tried to be nonchalant, but he couldn't hide his proud smile and slightly reddening cheeks.  
  
Alexia pulled her backpack into her lap and slipped the doodle inside. Then, she picked up her book and resumed reading.  
  
Timmy wandered off through the house to bask in his pride. As soon as he'd left the room, Cosmo an Wanda were at his side.  
  
"You seem awfully chipper," Wanda commented with a smile. "Glad that your parents are coming home?"  
  
"Nope," said Timmy cheerfully.  
  
Wanda frowned slightly.  
  
"Glad that you got a break from Vicky?" asked Cosmo.  
  
"Sort of."  
  
"Well, what is it?"  
  
Timmy stopped walking and looked up at them. He said, "All day I've been thinking... I don't want Alexia to leave me. She's pretty, she's funny, she's nice... You guys, I love her. I love her like I thought I loved Trixie."  
  
The two fairies exchanged nervous glances, afraid of what this would lead to.  
  
Timmy continued, "And I know it sounds strange and suden, but I never want to let her go. I wish Alexia would stay with me forever."  
  
Wanda bit her lip, and she and Cosmo raised their wands with uneasy expressions. Still, the yellow stars lit up with a cheerful, if redundant, DING! and Timmy's wish was granted.  
  
Half a second later, the phone rang. Timmy ran off into the living room.  
  
Alexia picked up the phone. "Turner residence. Oh, hi, Mrs. Turner! Yes... of course, he's not any trouble... Oh? Oh... Well, I guess... Since it's summer break and all... No, it's fine. That'd be fine. Just please remember to call. Alright. Yes, ma'am. Bye."  
  
The girl set the phone down and sighed, thinking to herself. Timmy hopped up beside her on the couch and she immediately put on a smile.  
  
"Was that my mom?" asked Timmy.  
  
Alexia nodded. "It got some bad news, kiddo. The town your parents are staying at is under quarantine for an unexplainable break-out of athelete's foot... which is an odd reason to put a place under quarantine... Anyway, they won't be able to make it back for a while, so your mom asked me to stay with you."  
  
"How long will they have to stay there?"  
  
"No one knows yet."  
  
"Oh... well, I guess it's okay. As long as I have someone to take care of me," said Timmy, hugging Alexia's shoulders before scampering off to praise Cosmo and Wanda.  
  
He bounded up the stairs to his room and leapt up onto his bed in glee. HIs fairies soon appeared, watching him.  
  
"This is great!" Timmy exclaimed. "Finally, I get to spend as much time as I want with someone without them leaving me like my parents, torturing me like Vicky, fighting like Chester and AJ, or having to go do random fairy things like you guys!"  
  
Again, Cosmo and Wanda exchanged nervous looks.  
  
"Timmy, are you sure you want Alexia with you forever? I mean, forever's an awfully long time..." Wanda trailed off, fidgeting with her wand.  
  
"Of course I do!"  
  
Cosmo butted in, "But doesn't she have her own life or something like that...?"  
  
Timmy looked at them thoughtfully. "Well, I guess... but..."  
  
"Timmy! Lunch!" Alexia's voice hit Timmy like a wave of rapture. Whatever he was about to say was lost as he leapt off of the bed and ran downstairs.  
  
( Author's Note: It was at this point in my writing, or this point in time, that my geometry teacher informed us of the passing of Hannah Ingram. I'm going to go ahead and cut this chapter short. I'll update a longer version later, perhaps. Review if you want, I really don't care right now.  
  
Hannah, I love you. I'm sorry we couldn't have been closer. ) 


End file.
